


Dear Scientist You Fragged Up

by Hgrade



Series: Dear Scientist, [2]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen, Implied Mech Preg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hgrade/pseuds/Hgrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A humorous addition to Goodbye Dear Scientist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Scientist You Fragged Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a what-if ending to Goodbye Dear Scientist.

He's dead, that's what Shockwave thinks when the report comes in from one of his most common Autobots. The datapad jiggles in his servos. Longarm looks up at Cliffjumper. "Are … " he coughs several times. "Are you certain this is a genuine Decepticon transmission?"

Smirking, the little red bot nods. "Yeah, but it sounds like some joke right? That slaggin loser Megatron hasn't been seen by any of our optics in centuries." the horned bot continues.

If Shockwave had been listening he would of bristled at the insult to his lord, at least inside. Coolant chugs in his audials, Megatron. Megatron, gravid with sparkling. To his knowledge no other bot had fragged his boss in centuries, but given how easily Megatron had accepted it. Longarm shoots the door a glance, just him and Cliff for now. "I'll have to double check this. I really doubt we can use this for anything, the armistice is still in effect."

"Yeah but, I mean. Who would ever stick their piston in a dirty old Decepticon like Megatron?" 

Longarm looks disturbed for a moment. "You are aware that the Decepticons have been multiplying without the Allspark?" maybe Megatron had indulged with more bots than just him. Shockwave isn't special.

"What?"

"Yes, we have reports of increased population. I believe they may have better reproductive capabilities than us Autobots." he should of told Cliffjumper about the medical reports saying that Decepticons would spawn hundreds of hatchings.

"That's just disturbing, sir." the smaller bot leans in, "Wait so does that mean we get a lot of encrypted gossip then? Is that some kind of sick Decepticon torture or what?"

"It might be Cliffjumper, it might." Longarm smiles a little, "Anyways, I have some filing for you to do." the bot puts the datapad down on his seat and then opens a drawer, pulling out a pile of them. "These go into the report archives. I think there's a container of misfiled ones in the archives as well. Do take care of that please."

"Yes sir." Cliff picks up the pile, trying to not betray annoyance. He fails utterly. Longarm's always been a pleasant bot, so he won't get in trouble for it.

Once the red bot's gone, Longarm locks the door. The bot paces from one side of his room to the other, slinking around and then checking his windows. He turns, picks up the data pad and begins to decrypt it, eyes scanning over the data that the Autobots had managed to crack. It isn't important, but the gossip itself. It's something else entirely. Fear shakes his spark, and Shockwave feels very alone.

Alone on this planet, where everyone like him sits imprisoned. Shockwave supposes he's been captured in an entirely different way.


End file.
